From uke to seme
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Karena suatu kesalah pahaman, Kuroko ingin menjadi seme...dengan melibatkan para uke yang lain. AkaFuri, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AoKise


**Tittle : From uke to seme**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, fluff gagal, humor garing**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ki-kita benar-benar akan melakukan ini…?"

"Tentu saja, Furihata-kun. Kita harus melawan. Jika begini terus, kita akan terus dipermainkan"

"Ba-bagaimana dengan Himuro-san, Takao-san, dan Kise-san?"

"Aku ikut"

"Aku ikut! Ini sepertinya seru. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Shin-chan nanti!"

"Tentu saja aku ikut ssu! Aku ingin memberi Aominecchi pelajaran agar tak sembarangan menyentuhku di tempat umum!"

Itulah kutipan pembicaraan yang bisa di dengar dari sebuah meja di ujung restoran Maji Burger. Lima orang pemuda itu sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan sangat serius

"Kita akan menjalankan rencana ini besok" Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk pasti pada keempat pemuda lain

"E-eh?! Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?!" point guard kelas satu Seirin, Furihata Kouki, terpekik kaget dengan keputusan rekan satu timnya

"Tidak apa-apa Furi-chan! Bukankah semakin cepat semakin seru?" Takao memasang cengiran jahil di wajahnya

"Baiklah Kuroko-kun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu semuanya" Himuro beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan pulang

"Akan kukirimkan fotonya, Kurokocchi!" Kise berteriak semangat sambil menghantam udara kosong

Setelah saling bertukar pamit, empat pemuda yang tersisa itu beranjak pulang menuju rumah masing-masing. Furihata masih memikirkan hasil 'rapat' absurd tadi dalam perjalanan pulangnya. Ia tak percaya kalau temannya yang biasanya berwajah datar itu akan mengumpulkan mereka dan mengusulkan ide paling aneh dan menyeramkan baginya. Kepalanya yang pusing kembali mereka ulang kejadian setengah jam lalu

.

.

30 minutes ago

"Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang kemari, Furihata-kun, Kise-kun, Takao-kun, dan Himuro-san" Kuroko berdiri dan berbicara layaknya seorang pimpinan memulai rapat

"Tumben sekali Kurokocchi. Ada apa?" Kise bertanya heran akan panggilan tak biasa dari Kuroko

"Kita, para uke, selalu saja diperlakukan tak senonoh oleh pasangan kita. Tak pernahkah terpikir untuk menukar posisi kita yang awalnya uke menjadi seme? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar, menghasilkan ekspresi ternganga dari empat pemuda lain

Meja yang ditempati lima pemain basket itu menjadi hening. Ada yang tampak berpikir, terkejut, bahkan bengong

Sebagai uke yang bijaksana, Himuro angkat bicara. "Kuroko-kun, apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Taiga?"

Sekilas wajah datar sang pemain bayangan berubah. Sepertinya ia terkena pukulan telak oleh pertanyaan Himuro. Tak ingin harga dirinya hancur, Kuroko berdeham. "Sebenarnya kami hanya sedang mengalami perkelahian kecil"

Himuro mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kuroko. Sementara Takao dan Kise sibuk menahan tawa mereka, Furihata hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Jadi Kuroko-kun ingin mencoba menjadi seme?" Himuro bertanya dengan tatapan lembut, tak ingin membuat Kuroko lebih malu

Anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk sang shooter Yosen

"Kalau begitu kita lakukan bersama-sama Kurokocchi! Aku juga ingin mencobanya ssu" Kise memeluk Kuroko erat

"Aku juga ikut" Takao berucap dan cengiran terpampang di wajahnya. Dalam hati, Kuroko meminta maaf pada Midorima sudah membuat ukenya melakukan hal aneh

"Jadi kalian semua akan ikut rencanaku?" Kuroko bertanya, merasa sedikit terharu atas pengertian teman seperjuangannya

"Tentu saja" Himuro tersenyum pada Kuroko

"Tunggu, kita akan mencoba menjadi seme?" Furihata yang sedari tadi terdiam bertanya, akhirnya sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang direncanakan teman-temannya

Keempat pemuda yang lain mengangguk

"Bagaimana caranya?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan point guard kelas satu Seirin itu sukses membungkam yang lain

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Sepertinya mereka sendiri juga belum memikirkan cara menjadi seme

"Kita yang akan menyerang mereka saat malam ssu!" Kise mengangkat tangannya semangat

Takao tertawa lepas atas ide frontal yang diajukan sang copycat

"Kupikir kita tidak akan bisa melakukannya" Himuro menggeleng tidak setuju. Membayangkan dirinya 'menganu' semenya yang bertubuh lebih dari 2 meter saja sudah membuatnya ngeri

"Lebih baik kita menggodanya seperti mereka menggoda kita" Kuroko mencetuskan ide yang lebih masuk akal

"Itu ide yang bagus" Takao mengusap dagunya dengan gaya sok berpikir

Gumaman setuju terdengar dari uke yang lain

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kita akan menggoda seme kita" Kuroko memukulkan tangannya ke meja dengan perlahan, seperti seorang hakim memutuskan sesuatu

.

.

Sakit kepala yang diderita Furihata Kouki semakin menjadi. Sebuah gunting merah berputar-putar di kepalanya. Si pemuda berambut cokelat itu memutuskan untuk mampir di taman kota, menenangkan diri sejenak. Dengan kening berkerut ia memperhatikan setiap orang yang berjalan. Tak jarang seorang anak kecil menangis karena melihat wajah seriusnya yang menyeramkan

Tapi yang dipikirkannya adalah hal yang sangat penting. Hal yang menyangkut jiwanya. Sang point guard kelas satu Seirin itu sedang menangis dalam hatinya. Bagaimana caranya ia menggoda kekasihnya yang menyeramkan? Bisa-bisa sebuah gunting sakti sudah meluncur ke arahnya bahkan sebelum ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun

Tak ingin terlalu lelah berpikir, Furihata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang

.

.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, dengan segera Kise pergi menuju SMA Touou. Ia tak sabar untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang sebenarnya seme banget itu

"Aominecchi" panggilnya dengan suara rendah saat ia melihat sang kekasih berjalan melewati gerbang

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mengangkat alis. Apa lagi yang direncanakan si bodoh ini? Itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran Aomine Daiki

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali" Kise memberikan kedipan maut sembari mengangkat dagu Aomine

Ekspresi horror sempat muncul di wajah Aomine. "Apa kau menggodaku? Dan lagi, kau tidak perlu mengangkat daguku seperti ini karena kau lebih pendek dariku"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kise menarik tangannya kembali. Walaupun Aomine tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi ucapan dari sang pemuda dim itu berhasil membuat Kise tertohok

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita kencan? Aku yang bayar"

"Kalau begitu kita makan, aku lapar"

Kise ternganga. Niat awal ingin tampil seme, jadinya malah diperas kekasih sendiri. Membuang kecewa yang dirasakannya, dengan cepat ia menyusul Aomine dan menggandeng tangannya

Kise merasa gagal. Mana ada seme yang tidak sanggup menggenggam tangan ukenya? Tangan Aomine lebih besar darinya, membuatnya kembali merasa tertohok

Setelah sampai di restaurant, Kise bak gentleman menarik kursi untuk Aomine dan memesankan makanan

"Aominecchi, aaa~" Kise yang sudah membawa dua nampan makanan menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke arah Aomine

Dengan senang hati Aomine menerima tawaran itu. "Tumben sekali, Kise"

Kise ngeblush. Sang model kalah dengan cengiran seorang pure!Mine. Beberapa fangirl yang lewat tak lupa mengabadikan moment Kise yang sedang memerah

Membuang muka dan berdeham, Kise mencoba menormalkan wajahnya. Tangannya kembali menyuap makanan ke mulutnya

"Oi Kise, ada nasi di bibirmu" Aomine menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil sebutir nasi yang bertengger di bibir Kise. "Dasar, seperti anak-anak saja"

Kise mengibarkan bendera putih dalam hati. Ia tidak kuat jika harus melawan senyuman tulus dari seorang Aomine Daiki

_"Kurokocchi, aku tidak bisa melaksanakan misi kita"_

.

.

Membuat kekasihnya senang adalah hal yang gampang bagi Himuro Tatsuya. Tinggal berikan beberapa makanan, dan sang raksasa ungu itu sudah tersenyum senang

Tapi membuat Murasakibara Atsushi memerah, beda lagi ceritanya

Selama mereka berpacaran, Himuro tidak pernah melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah—kecuali saat sedang di ranjang, tentunya. Atau mungkin Murasakibara pernah ngeblush, tapi sayangnya Himuro melewatkan kesempatan itu

"Atsushi"

Murasakibara yang sedang memakan cemilannya menoleh dengan malas

"..."

"..."

Senyum manis, senyum manis. Jujur, ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah dilakukan Himuro dalam hidupnya. Sang pria cantik itu tak tahu bagaimana membuat kekasihnya tersipu malu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan keahliannya, tersenyum manis

"Muro-chin, kenapa?"

"..."

Himuro tak menjawab dan masih meneruskan serangannya

Dua buah tangan besar menangkup wajahnya dan menariknya ke depan. Dalam sekejap, di hadapannya ada wajah seorang Murasakibara

"Apa Muro-chin sakit?"

Murasakibara menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Himuro, mencoba membandingkan panas tubuh mereka. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Atsushi"

Himuro merasa dipermalukkan. Bagaimana bisa ia yang berniat menggoda kekasihnya malah dikira sedang sakit?

"Baguslah"

Sepasang bibir lembut mengunci mulut Himuro. Tak lama, Murasakibara melepaskan bibir mereka dan tersenyum khas anak-anak

"Aku takut Muro-chin sakit"

Himuro, pejuang yang paling diandalkan Kuroko, telah gugur di medan perang

.

.

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima hanya melemparkan tatapan tanya pada kekasihnya

"Bukankah Shintarou nama yang bagus?"

Kali ini Midorima mengernyit heran dengan ucapan Takao. "Pendapat orang beda-beda nanodayo"

"Tapi itu benar-benar nama yang bagus, Shin" Takao membelai pipi Midorima dengan tangan kanannya

"Mungkin saja" Midorima mengangkat bahu, masih tak mengerti apa maksud Takao

"Oh, lihat tangan ini, indah sekali" Takao mengangkat tangan Midorima dan mengecup punggung tangannya

"Ada apa denganmu nanodayo? Tiba-tiba bertingkah menjijikan seperti ini" Midorima menarik tangannya kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan Takao

Sementara itu, Takao Kazunari terperangah. Ia tidak percaya kekasihnya mengatakan sesuatu yang kejam padanya

Hari itu juga, Takao bersumpah tidak akan pernah menggoda Midorima lagi. Hatinya remuk menghadapi reaksi yang dingin bercampur tsundere dari sang kekasih

.

.

"A-A-Akashi-san"

Furihata memanggil Akashi dengan terbata. Sang chihuahua masih tak percaya kalau dirinya berani berdiri di hadapan Akashi dengan niat menggoda sang kapten titisan iblis tersebut. Keduanya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah restaurant, mengundang perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat

"Ada apa Kouki? Tumben sekali mengajakku bertemu" Akashi bertanya lembut. Sesaat setelah mendapat pesan dari Furihata, Akashi segera melesat menuju Tokyo, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan ajakan kencan Kouki-nya

"R-rambut merahmu terlihat s-sangat lembut. Matamu juga i-indah sekali"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Furihata mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar dan mengelus kepala Akashi

"Wajahmu yang sedang gugup juga sangat menggemaskan, Kouki" Akashi mengangkat dagu Furihata dan menampakkan senyum langkanya

Furihata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa mendengar ucapan sang kekasih. Tangannya yang tadi berada di kepala Akashi, perlahan ditariknya kembali

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu memanggilku kemari? Apa kau merindukanku?"

Sebenarnya, Furihata bisa menyerah saat itu juga. Ia tidak kuat jika harus melawan seringai tampan khas kapten Rakuzan. Furihata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat

"Aku ingin mengajak Akashi-san kencan"

Akashi sempat terdiam di tempatnya. Jarang sekali kekasihnya itu mengajak kencan

"Baiklah. Jadi, kita akan pergi kemana?" Akashi yang sudah mulai berjalan melihat sekeliling dan menggandeng tangan Furihata

Furihata dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia sendiri tidak punya rencana kencan. Ide kencan tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya saat ia sedang bingung. Mata cokelatnya menangkap sebuah photo box tak jauh dari tempat mereka

"A-Akashi-san, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" Furihata menunjuk ke arah photo box yang dimaksudnya

Akashi hanya mengangkat alis bingung dan mengangguk setuju

Setelah kira-kira lima kali berpose, Furihata segera mencetak hasil poto tersebut. Masih di dalam photo box, ia memberikan selembar foto itu pada Akashi

"Ini untukmu, S-Seijuuro"

Sambil berkata begitu, Furihata memegang ujung baju Akashi dan menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang takut karena memanggil Akashi dengan nama depannya

Akashi sempat terperangah sejenak, tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya yang penakut berani memanggil nama depannya

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Akashi mengangkat dagu Furihata dan menciumnya, membuat yang bersangkutan shock berat

"Melihatmu yang seperti itu, membuatku ingin 'memakanmu' saat ini juga, Kouki" seringai Akashi setelah melepas ciuman mereka, membuat Furihata memerah hebat

Seperti kata orang, singa adalah raja. Tak ada harapan bagi chihuahua yang penakut untuk menjadi seme dari singa

.

.

Kuroko menatap layar handphone-nya dengan putus asa. Si pemuda berambut biru itu baru saja mendapat sms dari keempat teman seperjuangannya

Dan semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama, mereka kalah

Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah mendapat firasat kalau rencananya tak akan berjalan lancar. Tapi ia sudah bertekad kuat untuk menjadi seme. Maka dari itu Kuroko tak lupa untuk melibatkan semua uke yang diketahuinya

Kenapa Kuroko tiba-tiba ingin menjadi seme? Jawabannya simpel, ia sedang bertengkar dengan sang kekasih

Tidak tidak, Kagami yang sangat mencintai Kuroko tidak mungkin membuat masalah. Apalagi si macan satu itu maji tenshi. Tapi di situlah masalahnya

.

.

Flashback

Malam itu, ketika mereka hendak melakukan aktivitas malam seperti biasa, Kuroko berucap pada Kagami kalau ia ingin mencoba menjadi seme

Kagami, karena terlalu sayang pada Kuroko, hanya bisa mengangguk

"Apa kau kuat menjadi seme Kuroko? Nanti kau bisa pingsan di tengah-tengah"

Rupanya Kagami tidak sekedar mengangguk. Ia menayakan suatu hal yang sebenarnya sangat fatal

Kuroko merasa harga dirinya tercabik. Apa maksudnya itu? Kagami ingin bilang kalau dia lemah?

"Kagami-kun..."

Dengan kesal Kuroko mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kagami, meninggalkan yang bersangkutan dengan perasaan heran. Kagami tak mengerti ada apa dengan Kuroko. Padahal Kagami bertanya dengan maksud baik. Ia khawatir dengan Kuroko yang tidak memiliki terlalu banyak tenaga

Poor maji tenshi. Niat baikmu malah menimbulkan kesalah pahaman

Hari itu juga, Kuroko berjanji akan menjadi seme

.

.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, mencoba mengusir ingatan memalukkan itu. Dengan langkah tegas ia berjalan menuju apartemen Kagami

Setelah sampai, Kuroko menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu. Tak beberapa lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok Kagami Taiga yang hanya mengenakan celana santai

"Oh, Kuroko. Tumben sekali—"

Belum selesai kalimatnya, Kagami sudah ditarik menunduk dan bibirnya bertemu dengan sepasang bibir halus yang lain

Kagami membeku di tempat dan hanya bisa terdiam dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko dengan perlahan mendorong Kagami masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen sang kekasih. Setelah memerlukan oksigen Kuroko melepaskan pangutan bibirnya

"Kuroko apa—"

Kembali ucapan Kagami terpotong. Kali ini Kuroko segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kagami yang terbuka dan menggoda lidah sang empunya untuk ikut bergerak

Kagami tersadar dan mulai meladeni Kuroko. Lidahnya beradu dengan milik Kuroko untuk saling mendominasi. Kuroko yang mulai kewalahan menjadi lengah dan lidahnya dengan gampang dikalahkan oleh Kagami

"Hah..K-Kagami-kun.."

Kagami memutar posisi mereka yang tadinya ia yang terhimpit di tembok menjadi Kuroko yang terjebak di antara dinding dan dirinya. Aksi sang ace Seirin terus berlanjut dan mulai menyerang leher Kuroko

Inilah yang dinamakan dengan senjata makan tuan. Kuroko dengan sekuat tenaga menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara memalukkan

Dengan sisa kekuatannya Kuroko mendorong Kagami menjauh. Beruntung karena Kagami belum kehilangan kendali, ia bisa menghentikan aksinya

"Kuroko, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Yang ditanya hanya terdiam sembari mengatur napas. Merasa terdesak, Kuroko segera berpamitan pergi dari kediaman Kagami

Kagami yang ditinggal hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Kuroko datang ke apartemennya, menciumnya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Benar-benar kejadian yang absurd

Di tengah langkahnya yang tergesa, Kuroko sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Ia mengirimkan pesan kepada empat orang sekaligus dengan isi yang sama :

Maaf, aku juga kalah

.

.

* * *

**wahaha apa apaan dengan ending gaje itu-**

**author abis hibernasi untuk ngumpulin ide MorIzu, malah yang jadi fic gaje gini  
**

**Maaf buat yang nunggu Failed Romantic, author belum bisa lanjutin dikarenakan krisis ide**

**the last, review please?**


End file.
